custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Im Schatten der Apokalypse 14 "Neue Freunde, neue Feinde"
thumb|Toa Inika Skorpi!|left thumb|Toa Inika Jadek "Im Schatten der Apokalypse 14" spielt 60 Jahre nachdem Ende der Cirkel Toa Armee und 60 Jahre nach "Im Schatten der Spokalypse 13". Kapitel 1:Training 'S'korpi verpasste dem Maxilos Roboter einen harten Klingenhieb, er schwang das Phasenschwert wie ein geschickter Meister, eine Truppe weiterer Maxilos kam angelaufen und sie ließen ihre Energiehunde auf den den Ratstoa los, schnell nahm er sein Protostahl-Schild und stoß damit die Hälfte der Energiehunde weg, schnell kam die anderen Energiehunde angesprungen, und Skorpi machte ein geschicktes Salto in der Luft und verpasste dem Energiehund-Trupp ein Energiestoß durch sein Phasenschwert. Die Schläge der Maxilos blockte er als erstes leicht ab, doch einer dieser schoss mit einem Cordak-Blaster Skorpi sein Schild weg, als er von ca. 7 Maxilos umzingelt war zog er sein zweites Phasenschwert und parierte die Schläge der Roboter, jedoch versuchte er sich aus dem Kreis der Maxilos zu befreien, doch scheinbar war der Versuch nutzlos. Also musste er seine Elementarkraft herauf beschwöre, genau dies tat der Toa der Erde und rund um ihn kamen Erdsäulen aus der Erde, welche die Maxilos-Roboter in ihre Magengrube stießen und sie nach oben rissen. Als nächstes verwandelten sich die Säulen in Erdfäuste und drückten die Roboter nach unten, wobei die meisten der Roboter zerquetscht wurden. 'E'ine Gestallt kam von hinten angesprungen und wollte Skorpi angreifen, doch dieser bemerkte dies schnell und stieß die Gestallt nach hinten, schnell sprach er:"Du musst zum Thema schleichen und aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen noch viel lernen!"Kurz nach diesem Satz musste Skorpi lachen ,die Toa des Kosmos genannt Lilldh oder Lilly nutzte diesen Moment und griff noch einmal an, diesmal mit etwas mehr Erfolg, Skorpi blockte zwar den Schlag mit dem Schwert jedoch verpasste Lillidh einen heftigen Kinnhaken, Skorpi lachte schon wieder:"Gut meine Schülerinn, wenn ein Gegner von dir abgelenkt ist solltest du immer die Gelegenheit nutzen, jedoch will dieser manchmal auch, dass du ihn angreifst, also überprüf dies alles erst!" 'D'er Kampf zwischen den beiden ging nun weiter, in dem Trainingsraum daneben trainierten gerade, zwei der Ranghöchsten Ratsmitglieder des geheimen Rates, einmal Toa Jadek Ignatt, auch unter einigen bekannt als Igni und seine verlobte Toa Azusa Kakama, unter den engsten Freunden auch Susa genannt. Die beiden waren zwar verlobt kämpften aber auch trotzdem öfters gegeneinander, um so besser zu trainieren. Jadek zog eine seiner beiden Meisterklingen (große Ausführung) während Azusa zwei von diesen zog, die Toa der Erde griff mit einem gekonnten Sprung und einem Salto an, die beiden Klingenhiebe wurden von Jadeks Klinge gekontert, dieser sprang über Azusa und holte zum Schlag aus, Azusa duckte sich schnell und zog ihrem verlobten die Beine weg, und wollte wieder zum Schlag ausholen als Jadek ihr mit seinem Schwert ihre beiden aus der Hand schlug, schnell gab er ihr einen Tritt, welcher sie in die Luft beförderte jedoch sprang er zu ihr nach oben und nahm sie in den Arm, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und sie gingen aus dem Trainingsraum. Kapitel 2:Neue Mission 'M'atokai Renui betrat den mit Technik versäten Konferenzraum der Operationsbasis von Po-Metru, er sah sich um, seine geliebte Toa Imani, Schülerin der "wiedergeborenen" Toa Nikila Renui hatte ihm ein Platz freigehalten, Nikila selbst saß neben ihrem geliebtem Nidihki Renui, auch Nemo Bima saß am Tisch, Skorpi mit seiner neuen Schülerin Lillidh auch, sein Bruder Takfu ebenfalls, nur dessen geliebte Tuyet und ihre Schwester Levihka hatten sich noch nicht eingefunden, ach ja und Azusa noch nicht, Jadek stand wie immer auf der Tebüne, mit einem Vordertisch mit einem Mikro war er bereit mit dem Gespräch los zu legen, sobald sich alle hohen Ratsmitgleider eingefunden hätten, gut, der ein oder andere der Ratsmitglieder wurde ungeduldig, aber der meist geduldige Jadek wusste, dass er erst loslegen konnte, wenn sich alle eingefunden hätten, Matokai nahm neben Imani Platz, kurz danch traf auch der Rest ein und Jadek legte los. 'E's fing mit dem üblichen an, Jadek teilte die anderen über die neuesten Geschehnisse auf, nachdem er kurz inne hielt fuhr er fort:"Wir alle haben auf diesen Tag gewartet, wir alle hofften er würde niemals kommen, aber er ist da, wir fragten uns seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren, würde die Bruderschaft der Makuta jemals wieder angreifen? Gut, es gab in der Zwischenzeit auch kleine Angriffe aber es kam kein großer Plan, selbst unsere Spione konnten nichts fest stellen, aber die Bruderschaft hat wieder zugeschlagen, auf dem Östlichen Kontinent! Doch laut den Berichten hat die Bruderschaft nun eine noch größere Streitmacht, aber es ist unbekannt woher sie diese Streitmacht haben, gleichzeitig greifen Horden der Dunklen Jäger auf Karzahni an, wie haben heraus gefunden, dass die beiden Organisationen nicht zusammen arbeiten sondern eher sich wenn es soweit ist gegenseitig bekriegen wollen, wir müssen dies verhindern! 'S'ille herrschte im Ratsaal, woher kam die Streitmacht der Makuta, wenn es nur Krieg sein würde, könnte man dies dem Ordden von Mata Nui überlassen, wieso beschäftigt sich Jadek mit sowas? Er musste spüren, dass irgend etwas noch anders wäre, niemand zweifelte an Jadek also warteten alle, dass er wweiter redet. Jadek sprach auch nun weiter:"Wir werden uns in zwei Teams aufteilen! Skorpi und sein Team gehen nach Karzahni und werden heraus finden, was die Dunklen Jäger vor haben, es sei besser sich mit Karzahni zu verbünden, da dieser über eine starke Mana-Krabben-Streitmacht verfügt. Ich und mein Team werden zum Östlichen Kontinent gehen, und das Vorhaben der Bruderschaft von Makuta finden, die Mission wird morgen beginnen, ich schlage vor ihr stellt eure Ausrüstung schon heute bereit und ruht euch aus, diese Mission könnte sehr gefährlich werden!" Kapitel 3:Krieg auf dem Östlichen Kontinent 'A'm morgen ging es los, die beien Toa-Teams reisten los, die Meisten wahren in einem großen Luftschiff davon gereist, während diejenigen, die ein Flugfahrzeug haben, wie Jadek sein Airboard oder Azusa und Nidihki den Rockoh T3 die meiste Zweit in der Nähe des Luftschiffes herum flogen, es war eine lange Reise, jeden Falls für Jadeks Team, da es von der großen, verborgenen Insel Nobis Nui eine lange Strecke bis zum Östlichen Kontinent war, aber auch sie kamen an. Es tobte harter Krieg, Truppen vom Ordne von Mata Nui waren schon seit ca. 4 Stunden eingetroffen, die Streitmacht der Bruderschaft bestand größten Teils aus Rahkshi, Exo-Toa und wilden, bösen Rahi wie z.B. den Visorak. 'J'adek führte sein Team weiter und weiter, sie mussten auf jeden Fall mit dem Orden kommunizieren, Matokai und Lehvika schossen mit ihren Cordak-Blastern auf jeden Rahkshi oder Exo-Toa den sie zu Gesicht bekamen, Jadek zog eine seiner Meisterklingen und kämpfte sich zwischen dem großen Gebüsch durch, für die beiden Hunterseeker Tuyet und Takafu war es eine Freude in das Getümmel zu stürzen, Azusa griff wie Lehvika und Matokai zu ihren beiden Cordak-Blastern und erzeugte ebenfalls große Explosionen, als alle sechs von hinten mit einer Blitzattacke überrascht wurden, schnell rappelten sie sich wieder auf und wollten ihren Angreifer zurück angreifen, doch sie stoppten als sie sahen wer es war. "Ihr?! Oh ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass ihr es seiht, es tut mir leid." Es war Brutaka! Mitglied des Ordens, Ehrengast bei dem geheimen Rat. "Ist nicht so schlimm.", antwortete Jadek, "Wir sind hier, wieso du auch hier bist, wegen dem Krieg!" thumb|Jadek kämpft gegen 2 Makuta 'D'a Brutaka den Geheimen Rat kannte, gab es keine großen Diskussionen, er und Krakua führten den Kampf gegen die Bruderschaftstruppen auf dem Östlichen Kontinent. die Toa schritten weiter voran, es gab zwei Wege, die zum Hauptstützpunkt der Bruderschaft führten, Jadek teilte sein Team auf. Er, Takafu und Brutaka namen den rechten Weg, während Tuyet, Azusa, Lehvika, Matokai und Krakua den anderen namen. Takafu benutzte ein Schattenfeld um so unbemerkt durch die Wälder laufen zu können während er mit seiner Magazin Armbrust Schüsse auf die Feinde ab gab, Brutaka benutzte seine beiden Midak-Skyblaster kaum, er brauchte ja nur einen Elektrohieb mit seiner Klinge um 6 Rahkshi oder 8 Rahi zu besiegen, Jadek hatte genau so wenig Probleme wie die anderen beiden, mit einer gezogenen Meisterklinge und einem Cordak-Blaster bereiteten ihm die Rahkshi kein großes Problem. Bei dem anderen Team verlief es genau so problemlos, aber je weiter beide Teams kamen, desto schwieriger wurde es vor zu dringen, da nach einer Weile immer mehr Makuta kamen. Kapitel 4:An den Fronten Karzahnis 'K'urz nach dem Skorpi und sein Team eingetroffen waren, trafen sie auch schon auf Axonn und Takanuva, neben Brutaka waren beide Ehrengäste des Geheimen Rates und Mitgleider des Orden von Mata Nui. der Kampf ging weiter, Nikila, Imani, Bima, Axonn und Takanuva kämpften sich von der einen Seite nach Karzahnis Festung und Skorpi, Lilly und Nidihki von der anderen. Karzahni wusste mit Sicherheit mehr was die Dunklen Jäger vor hatten, Skorpi war sich sicher: sie wollten irgend etwas bestimmtes wovon nur der Herrscher seines nach ihm benannten Landes wusste. Skorpi hatte bevor sie auf diese mission gegenagen sind seine neue Ausrüstung genommen, mit seinem Inferno-Blast fürchteten ihn selbst die Manas, Karzahni verfügte natürlich über weitere Rahi in seiner Armee, aber die Dunklen Jäger hatten sich ebenfalls schon weit voran gekämpft, die Toa mussten ca. 2 Stunden vor den Jägern bei Karzahni sein, sonst war ein Sieg ausgeschlossen! 'W'enn man etwas genauer um sich sah, hätte man gesehen wie nicht nur Toa gegen Titanen und Rahi oder Titanen gegen Titanen und Toa und Rahi kämpften sondern auch wie Toa gegen Toa kämpften, der Orden von Mata Nui hatte viele gut ausgebildete Toa, doch Karzahni sowohl als auch die Dunklen Jäger hatten viele Söldner Toa angeheuert was es auch nicht so leicht machte vor zu dringen. Wenn man in die Luft fliegen würde oder auf einen sehr hohen Berg gehen würde könnte man sehen, wie eine kleine Flotte Bruderschaft der Makuta Schiffe auf die Insel steuerte und bereit wahr jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, welcher es wagte, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Skorpi befestigte sein Inferno-Blast am Rücken und zog sein Plasma-Schwert und Phasen-Schwert, mit beiden Klingen zerschnitt er die Dunklen Jäger. Die Dunklen Jäger hatten gegen Nidihki nicht den Hauch einer Chance da dieser immer noch den Hass auf sie verspürte wie in seinem "ersten" Leben. 'U'nd da sah Nidihki ihn, den herzlosen Anführer der Dunklen Jäger mit seinem "marionettenhaften" Leibwächter es war "Der Schattige" und "Sentrak" Nidihki wollte sofort losrennen hätte Lilly und Skorpi ihn nicht fest gehallten, Skorpi ergriff sofort das Wort:"Hebe dir dein Hass für später auf, mein Freund! Wir können ihn noch nicht töten, wir brauchen ihn!, am besten wir verfolgen die beiden erstmal oder besser wir lassen die anderen die beiden verfolgen. Glaub mit Nidihki, du kriegst deine Rache noch früh genug!" Kurz nachdem Skorpi seine Worte aussprach beruhigte sich Nidihki wieder, Skorpi kontaktierte das andere Team und gab ihnen Koordinaten von den beiden Dunklen Jägern an, das andere Team nahm die Verfolgung auf während sich die anderen Toa zu Karzahnis Festung bewegten. sie hatten nun den großen, stark bewachten Hügel fast erreicht, und noch kein Dunkler Jäger in Sicht, nur Karzahnis Truppen, und Ordenstruppen, Lilly lachte und sprach:"Also gut! Dann kann der Spaß ja beginnen!" Kapitel 5:Die Festung von Karzahni 'D'ie drei Toa stürmten die Festung, sie schlugen sich mit Manas herum und kamen am großen Tor an, Skorpi erzeugte einen Erdruscht vor das Tor, welches dadurch beschädigt wurde, Nidihki nahm seinen Plasma-Kern-Werfer und Schossen zwei Plasmakerne, welche das Tor nicht nur zerstörten, sondern zusätzlich alle Wachen, welche sich dahinter befanden tötete. Lilly nahm ihren "Drachenkopf" hervor und schoss sich den Weg frei, sofort wollte sie weiterennen, als Skorpi sie festhielt und sagte:"Geduld, meine Liebe ist eine Gabe! Eine noch größere ist Vorsicht!" Er war eine Plasmagrannate vor die nächste nah liegende Tür, als es eine Explosion gab. Die Toa machten einen Salto nach hinten und wurden so nicht verletzt, erst jetzt bemerkte Lilly, dass Karzahni dort Mienen gelegt hatte und Skorpi sie davor gerettet hatte, der Toa der Erde ging an ihr Vorbei und sagte gewitzt:"Gern geschehen." 'D'ie Toa kämpften sich hart durch die Festung, Skorpi hatte bereits wieder seine Inferno-Blast genommen und verbrannte den einen Rahi nach dem anderen, Nidihki erzeugte einen harten Wirbelsturm, welcher die Rahi ablenkte und dem Toa dadurch Zeit verschaffte, als Manas ansprangen schoss Nidihki mit seinem Hydro-Blade-Rifle und machte dne Toa den Weg frei. Doch die Mauern stürzten ein was bedeutete, dass die dunklen Jäger angriffen, Skorpi und die anderen beiden waren so nicht im Zeit-Limit. Doch sie mussten sich beeilen, nun nahm Lilly ihre beiden "Drachenklauen" und zertrümmerte die Wände so, dass eine gerade Strecke vor den Toa war, kam eine weitere Wand, wurde diese ebenfalls von Plasmageschossen zerstört. 'L'illy wollte weiterlaufen als ein Wesen sie Angiff. Das Wesen, Sentrak streckte seine Klinge aus und biss mit seinem harten Kiefer immer Richtung Lilly so, dass es dieser schwer fiel auszuweichen. Nidihki sprang zu ihr und schoss Snetrak ab, diesen nahm er an der Kehle und fragte:"Sentrak! Wo ist der Schattige?!" "ich bin hier Nidihki!", kam es auch einem Gang, als Nidihki sich umdrehte kam ein Rbotuka-Rotor auf ihn zugeflogen, Nidihki schaffte es jedoch Sentrak gegen diesen zu schleudern, womit er diesen für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzte. Dem Schattigen kam ein Schattenstrahl entgegen geflogen, welcher ihn gegen eine harte Wand schleuderte. Takanuva trat hervor, gefolgt von Axonn und den anderen drei Toa, jedoch kämpfte Axonn verzweifelt gegen Voporak, welcher immer sein Zeitschild einsetzte, was Axonn es schwer machte ihn anzugreifen. 'S'korpi kam ihm zur Hilfe und benutzte sein Plsmaschwert, welches das Zeitschild von Voporak zerstörte, Axonn nutzte dies und löste eine kleine Elektrizitätsexplosion durch seine Axt aus, welche Voporak schwächte. Nun kamen auch noch weitere Dunkle Jäger an, während Nidihki mit Nikila gegen Sentrak, Skorpi und Axonn gegen Voporak und Takanuva gegen den Schattigen kämpften schlugen sich die anderen Toa mit den Dunklen Jäger herum. Nikila lud ihr gebogenes Meisterschwert mit Elektrizität auf, und schlug damit immer gegen Sentrak, zwar blockte Sentrak fast alle Schläge, dennoch schwächtem sie ihn da Elektrizität wohl eine Schwachtelle von ihm war, doch auch Nidihkis Luftkräfte machten dem Leibwächter des Schattigen zu schaffen. Takanuva feuerte ein weiteren gebündelten Licht-Laserstrahl ab, womit er den Schattigen auf der Brust traf, dieser wurde wieder durch mehrer Wände geschleudert, doch auch er entfesselte ein Energiebündel durch seinen Stab und verletzte dadurch Takanuva. Kapitel 6: Neue Makuta? 'L'evika schoss mit ihren Cordak-Blastern wild um sich,"Es werden immer mehr!", rief die Toa den anderen zu. "Wir müssen weiter laufen! Wir könne jetzt nicht mehr zurück!", hörte sie Tuyet rufen. Azusa nahm ihr Hydro-Blade-Rifle und schoss auf eine in einem dicken, schwarzen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt, doch das Geschoss des Hydro-Blades schien der Gestallt nichts aus zu machen. Sie drehte sich jedoch zu Azusa herum und nahm eine ihrer Waffen, oder waren es drei? Es waren drei einander befestigte Cordak-Blaster mit einem Rhotuka-Rotor in der Mitte, die Gestallt schoss auf Azusa, welche nicht rechtzeitig reagierte und nun getroffen wäre, hätte Matokai sie nicht gerettet, Azusa wollte sich bedanken doch die Gestallt schoss immer weiter auf sie, Matokai zog sein Schwert und griff damit die Gestallt an, als diese eine mächtige, riesige Klinge hervor zog und den Schlag von Matokai parierte. 'D'ie Gestallt begann zu lachen, dadurch erkannten die Toa, dass das Wesen weiblich war, sie zog ihre Kapuze runter und man sah ihren Vortixx-Kopf, mit glühenden, hasserfüllten und gleichzeitig auch traurigen, roten Augen. Jeder der Toa zuckte kurz zusammen, sie wirkte unheimlich und mächtig, gleichzeitig auch hübsch, die Gestallt fing an zu sprechen:"Ha ha, habt ihr noch nie eine Vortixx gesehen? Wie es den Anschein hat noch nicht." "Du bist keine Vortixx! Dafür bist du viel zu mächtig!", kam es aus Matokais Mund. "Nun, ich bin halt eine gute Kämpferin.", sagte sie. Azusa ergriff das Wort:"Ja! Aber du strahlst viel zu viel Macht aus, und einen Hass, wie du ihn hast, kann nicht einmal eine Vortixx wie Roodaka haben!" Die Vortixx-Gestallt begann wieder zu lachen und sagte:"Nun gut, in diesem Fall hab ich euch unterschätzt, aber ich wollte euch euren Untergang noch nicht so früh mitteilen, aber wenn ihr es unbedingt wollt. Mein Name ist Armina, Makuta Armina." Die Toa wunderte es nicht, dass Armina eine Makuta war, bei ihrer Macht. "Nun, lasst uns mit eurem Untergang beginnen Toa!", sprach sie. Von Hinten kam eine Stimme her, welche sagte:"Nicht Heute!" Sekunden später sah die Makuta einen gewaltigen Blitz auf sich zu kommen. 'M'akuta Amina drehte sich zornig um und sah den Ordenstitan Brutaka und die beiden Ratstoa Jadek und Takafu, Takafu sprang auf die Makuta und und feuerte einen Schattenstrahl ab, doch Amina kümmerte sich nicht drum, sie lachte und fagte:"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich mit meinem eigenen Element besiegen kannst?" Takafu gab ein eiskaltes Lächeln von sich und sagte:"Na ein Glück, dass ich über zwei verfüge." In der nächsten Sekukunde war die Makuta eingefroren. Die Toa und der Titan rannten los und kamen auf einem großen Stützpunkt der Makuta an, ein paar Makuta in Exo-Toa griffen sie als erstes an, Levika benutzte ihre Wasserkräfte und spülte die Makuta weg, bis ihn ein weiterer Makuta begegnete, diese wirkte genau so furcht einregend wie Makuta Amina, nur sah er nicht wie ein Vortixx aus, sondern anders, er war grün und hielt zwei Stäbe mit Rhotuka-Rotoren-Werfer in den Händen. Er war sehr groß und stellte sich wie jeder Makuta vor:"Mein Name ist Makuta Vastus und nun kommt ihr nicht mehr weiter!" Als Tuyet sich umdrehte sah sie die wütende Makuta Amina vor sich stehen. Kapitel 8:Takafu against Vastus Kapitel 9: Kapitel 10: Epilog Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:IgnikaNuva5294